Rotary cutter power tools of the pneumatic or electric variety are used in many industrial applications that require a worker to manually cut heavy material such as plate steel or aluminum. The cutting element can be an abrasive disk or a toothed wheel, depending on the application. Even when used by skilled operators, such cutting tools can be hazardous due to flying debris and a phenomenon known as kick-back, where the business end of the power tool suddenly jumps away from the workpiece. Safety guards that partially enclose the cutting element can reduce the risk of user injury to a great degree, but can also interfere with the desired use of the tool. For example, when the worker needs to make a plunge cut (that is, where the cutting element is brought into contact with a non-marginal portion of the workpiece) or other complex cut, the guard must first be retracted to expose the leading portion of the cutting element.
One way of addressing the above-described problem is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,976 to Young, issued on Dec. 31, 1991. As shown by Young, a guard retainer releasably holds a movable portion of a saw guard in a retracted position exposing a portion of the saw blade during operation of the saw. A lever located adjacent the tool handle is depressed by the user to hold the guard retainer in a latching position against an opposing bias force so that when the user releases the lever, the movable portion of the guard returns to its un-retracted position covering the saw blade. Locating the lever adjacent the handle is said to be advantageous in that it allows single-handed operation of the tool, but single-handed use of many power cutting tools can in practice expose the user's free hand to unnecessary risk, particularly in the event of a sudden kick-back. Accordingly, what is needed is a guard positioning mechanism that allows the user to safely operate the power tool, and in particular, to avoid injury in the event of a sudden kickback.